I think I told her
by callmedallas
Summary: He doesn't know what was he thinking when he, in the middle of an argument, told Rachel about his one night stand with Santana. Now he doesn't know what to do. Who better than the hostile Cheerio to help him fix this, right? Right? Finn/Santana/Puck fic.
1. An awkwardly late visit

**Chapter 1: An awkwardly late visit.**

Knock, knock on the door. 'Come in' she says in a plain voice, not really caring about who's knocking. She's being trying to do her freaking pre-calculus homework for at least 3 hours and it isn't working. Quadratic functions and Santana Lopez are not the best of friends. _But if I want to be top of the pyramid again I have to get better grades_, she thinks. _I need to be better in everything. I need to be better than Quinn fucking Fabray_. That's her goal.

Her mother's hand on her shoulder brings her back to Earth. 'San, honey, there's a boy downstairs asking for you'. _Whoa, wait. A boy downstairs? Who in his right mind would come to the Lopez household at… wait, 11 PM?_ 'What Puck wants this time, mom? Did he tell you something?' Samantha Lopez was about to answer when her only child cut her speech rolling her eyes. 'You know what? Tell him I'm too busy to discuss about which Transformer thingy is better and cooler' and she got her attention back to the quadratic whatever thing. 'Santana, if it would be Noah downstairs I would send him up without ask, like I've being doing it since you were 7'. Santana raised an eyebrow and gave her mother a confused look. 'I don't know this child, but he seems… nice. He told me his mother drove him here while she was on her road to the hospital, where she works and another stuff I really didn't get because he was babbling, he seems a little bit nervous' Samantha answered and smiled_. Holy freaking Mother of sweet Baby Jesus. What is Hudson doing here?_ 'Is he your boyfriend or something?' Samantha asked. 'The hell, no', Santana replied. 'Ugh, what does this moron wants now. Send him up, please. And thanks mom'.

Santana closed her book and sighed loudly while a freakishly tall 16 years old boy wearing the grown up version of Osh Kosh came in. 'I… uh, hi', he smiled. 'Having issues with homew…' 'What the fuck do you want, Hudson? Do you know what time is it? Do you know this is a respectable house where we don't have visitors after 10 during the week? And do you know I'm fucking busy trying to make this God damn homework for tomorrow? So, you gonna say something there Hudson or just stare at me like you're going to fucking throw up?' She came closer, close enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He nodded. 'So, start talking. What the hell do you want?' she said, giving him the worst look she ever gave him_. __Oh, shit, way to end my life, being murdered__ by Santana Lopez in her own room. _He shaked his head trying to pull himself together._ Man up, Hudson. Tell her what you did and… and then you can run or jump out her window__. _'I… I… Santana, I… ugh' 'You what? Come on, Finnocence. You what?' 'I… I told Rachel about us and now she wants to kill… us'. Her eyes wide open, she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she didn't. Santana sighed and sat on her bed. 'You seriously are a full time idiot, Hudson. I'm impressed' she said, looking at him. 'Oh, I know that', he said while he sat just next to her and gave her a shy smile. _Those stupid dimples again, damn_, Santana thought. 'Let me get you warm milk, cookies and a blanket before you start to cry Hudson, because you look like you're about to. Tonight's gonna be a long night'. He gave her an honest confused look 'Wh-what?' he replied. Santana smirked. 'We need to plot a great plan for you to get your annoying girlfriend back so you can leave and I'll stop dealing with your idiotic self, right?' 'What about homework?' he asked. She laughed. 'I can always skip pre-calc' and she smirked, before to get herself downstairs to get something to eat.

Finn leaned on Santana's bed. _It smells sweet… like… candy,_ he thought. _Santana smells like candy. And tastes like candy. Wait. Why, oh why am I thinking about how Santana's lips taste? _He mentally kicked himself for thinking about that. _Oh God, you're right Lopez, tonight's going to be a long, long night, _he sighed and closed his eyes.


	2. Late plotting plans

**Chapter 2: ****Late plotting plans.**

Santana Lopez was pretty, that was a well known fact in McKinley High School. Scratch that, everyone in Lima knew about her smoking hot prettiness. But a sleeping Santana Lopez, resting her head on his chest while she was holding his hoodie really tight was the epitome of beauty and sweetness. Finn always thought that the whole idea of watching people sleep was creepy as fuck but the view of Santana there, so close, so peaceful, so… so not-Santana was great. He couldn't help but smile and keep rubbing his thumb on her hand until sleep hitted him.

A paper ball woke him up 'I don't wanna go to school, ma' he murmured under the covers. A soft, warm, cotton candy scented hand started shaking him. 'Wake the hell up sleeping beauty, I am not your ma and we're late for school. So, you better hurry your ass up because I don't pretend to come back from school and find you here. It would be like living a nightmare. Oh, and your breakfast is on the nightstand. Pancakes, cereal, coffee and strawberries, that's all I found downstairs'. Finn finally opened his eyes, there was Santana pulling her hair up on a tight ponytail and his breakfast on the nightstand table. He grabbed a pancake and the cereal bowl. 'Good morning' he babbled, while attacking the strawberries. Santana chuckled 'Good morning Romeo, ready for your big act today?' Suddenly Finn turned pale. 'You, okay? I swear I didn't poison your coffee' Santana asked. 'Yeah, yeah, well, kinda. Do I really want to do this?' The Cheerio sighed. _Is he really asking me if he wants to get his girlfriend back? Quite an idiot_. 'I don't know, you tell me. You are the one who was whining and nearly crying like a baby last night because you stupidly told Berry about our… uh, about what happened', she answered. Finn nodded, finished his breakfast and made his way to the bathroom.

'IN THE NAME OF GOD, HURRY UP HUDSON OR YOU'LL WALK TO SCHOOL. And we're far, far away from McKinley' 'Coming, coming!' he replied, running downstairs. There was Santana Lopez, glowing, holding her bagpack and her car keys. 'Here, see? It takes some time for some of us to look good in the mornings, we don't have natural beauty as you' The Cheerio rolled her eyes 'Flattering isn't going to take you anyway further, Finnocence'. He blushed. _But I can keep trying_, Finn thought, slightly smiling. Santana sighed and walked outside the house.

The Lopez household was pretty much super-extremely far away from school, so they'd have plenty of time to talk about anything. Finn was trying his hard to think about something smart to tell her but his thoughts were interrupted by the cheerleader bossy voice. 'So, as soon as we get school you go to Berry's locker and leave the note there. Then GET LOST, okay? I'll wait for her and play my card. I might even quote you. It didn't mean anything, remember?' Finn could taste the bitterness on her words and without think about it, he hold her right hand on his 'It did, it's just…' he frowned his eyebrows, trying to think a way to explain what he wanted to say that night. Santana removed her hand from his and grabbed the steering wheel 'It's okay' she said. 'I wasn't expecting you to promise me a future life with a bunch of kids, a puppy, Disney vacay and scrapbooking. We're cool, Hudson. Don't you worry. Now focus on what's important'. He nodded and keep quiet. Then he got lost in his own thoughts. _But if it's so important why I don't care as much as I thought I was going to?_ _God, Finn, this is what you wanted. This is why you went to her house last night. You needed a plan? She gave it to you. Now suck it up and do what Santana told you to do. _

Suddenly they were on McKinley's parking lot. 'It's showtime, Hudson. Don't let me down, quarterback', Santana said and made her way to the school lobby leaving him there, all alone.


	3. The speech, the note

**Chapter 3: The speech, the note.**

'Looking good, Lopez' 'Too bad I can say the same about you, Puckerman', she said with a smirk on her face. 'Stop breaking my heart, mami. When are you going to give me another chance, huh? I've already said lo siento… 3 times! Sorry 3 fucking times, San! In front of other people!' Santana laughed. 'Wow, stop hurting yourself. You're going to start looking bad, Puck' 'I think I can handle it', he said, smiling. 'Want me to walk you to living hell?' Santana laughed again, 'No, thanks. I'm skipping pre-calc for today. I have something important to do'. She kissed him on his cheek and walked thru the hallway.

_Need to get Berry. I need to find Rachel Berry. Berry, Berry, Berry… where are you, annoying woman_? And there she was, like a vision in pink… and purple, with yellow dots. Ew. Santana puked in her mouth a little bit. _Oh God, doesn't this girl have a freaking mirror in her God damn house? I don't know what Hudson likes about her. Her voice's annoying, she uses big words for everything, she's not exactly pretty, she's talented, yes, but… seriously? She dresses like my grandma Adriana on crack. Hudson can do better. He's not too bad, he's somehow adorable, he's oddly hot and he can sing. Plus, he's the quarterback, right? He can't dance but that's kinda cute and… Oh crap. Stop thinking about that. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, LOPEZ. Do what you have to do and stop thinking about rainbows and unicorns life with Hudson. Wait a minute, I wasn't thinking about rainbows and Finn. Did I just called him Finn? Oh God_.

'HEY! BERRY!' Rachel Berry froze. _Is Santana Lopez talking to me? In the middle of the hallway? Without holding a slushie on her hand? What does... Wait, I hate Santana Lopez. She lied to me. She took Finn's innocence. She made him lie to me too. What kind of awkward nightmare or wicked game of destiny is this? _'What can I do for you this sunny morning, Santana? I'm dealing with emotional devastation so only you can make it worst. So, please, go ahead. If you want to…' 'Can you shut up?' Santana yelled. Seriously, this girl can drive anyone insane. Rachel looked at her. 'Good. I want to talk to you. And when I say talk I mean I talk and you listen, okay?' Rachel nodded. 'Great. I want to talk about…' 'If this is because Mr Schuester is making you sing with Quinn I can talk to him and…' Rachel interrupted. 'I WANT TO TALK ABOUT FINN HUDSON', the Cheerio replied, looking pissed. 'Oh, that'. 'Yeah, that. I wanted to tell you that it doesn't mean anything, he's like sobbing around the hallways, he seems like he needs his mommy and he's going to faint anytime. So, there you go. He probably didn't want to tell you because it's nothing, it's... an anecdote, so… yeah. Go, find him, get married and get lost, move to Israel or Mars. Because seeing him like that is seriously grossing me' Santana said, crossing her arms on her chest. Rachel looked at the Cheerio with a concerned… no, wait, confused look on her face. She grabbed a note from her History book, gave it to Santana, her eyes filled of tears and walked to her class without saying a word. The confused Latina opened the note, it was Finn's handwriting. She started reading: 'Dear Rachel. You know I'm bad with words, talking, or writing, or drawing. You can draw words? I think so, it's like Pictionary. Ha! I barely can spell my own name, you know? Anyway, uh, I wanted to apologize. Even though I already did. Yesterday. You, remember? So, I… want to say sorry again. So, sorry. Santana told me I should apologize; I talked to her all night long. My mom drove me to her house. It's pretty big, you know? She has a kickass room and she makes great breakfasts. Oh, yeah, so, Santana said that so that's why I'm saying sorry. She also said I should tell you what I told her that day. I told her I didn't feel anything because it didn't mean anything... but it did. I wasn't in love with her; you know how much she scares at me. She's the kind of people you can say it gives you heebie jeebies. But, thing is... it meant something. It was my first time, you know? And magazines say you never forget your first time. Don't raise your eyebrow because I know you're doing it. Blame all that Cosmopolitan magazines my mom has in our bathroom. I should get new bathroom reading material. I'm blabbing again. Sorry. So, I wanted you to know it. And no hard feelings because I know you hate me because I lied to you because… well, I don't have excuses, so, you can hate me and stop talking to me if you want to. But please don't pull Santana's hair or talk to Coach Sylvester about her. Don't be like Quinn. She's... she's working her ass off to get her spot again. So, please? She's a nice girl, you know? If you get to know her better. She can be… really sweet, she looks cute when she's sleeping. And she makes awesome pancakes. So, that's all. See you around and I really hope you can understand, Finn'. 'Oh my freaking God' Santana muttered.


	4. Way to go, Hudson

**Chapter 4: Way to ****go, Hudson.**

'Excuse me Mrs Schmidt, but I really need to talk to Finn' the former Head Cheerio said while she hold Finn's hand and pulled him outside the classroom. 'It's about Glee club. Regionals. You know', she said to the teacher, smiling. 'Of course, Santana, sweetheart. Mr Hudson, please join Miss Lopez. Make sure to win the regionals. I'll send you a list of songs I've been thinking it would be perfect for Glee club and…' 'Great! Like always, a pleasure, Mrs Schmidt' Santana said and gave the old woman a sweet, yet fake, smile.

Finn looked at her, she seemed pissed, so he better didn't ask anything. He followed her to the choir room.

She slapped the door and made Finn jump.'What the fuck is wrong with that idiot head of yours, Hudson?' she yelled. 'What did I do this time?' he said, pouting and looking confused. 'THIS. I AM TALKING ABOUT THIS' Santana said throwing the note that Rachel gave her to him. 'I spend almost all my night awake for you to come and ruin everything? She makes awesome breakfast. She looks cute while she's sleeping. What kind of crap is that? You were supposed to tell nice stuff about HER, you dumbass. Not me! You wanted her back! HER! Rachel freaking Berry! Why did I lose my time last night with you? Why do I even care about it? You drive me insane, Hudson! I don't even know why am I talking to you right now, I should be tossing all the chairs at your big potato head instead of…' 'CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP, SANTANA?' Finn's left hand held Santana's waist tight and his right one was in the back of her neck. She looked so tiny next to him, Finn looked at her and continued 'I know this letter isn't what we agreed last night, but somehow this morning what we wrote didn't feel right. I… I didn't want to lie to her again, Santana. I care about her' He pulled her close 'And I care about you'.

Santana Lopez was a mess. She was a complete mess. One minute she was yelling at him and wanting to murder him in front of every single student of McKinley High and the next one she was thinking about how close they were and how good it felt. _What is this? Why is he holding me like this? Why is he looking at me like this? And why I don't want him to let me go? You hate him, Santana! Dios mio, stop it! Okay, maybe I don't hate him but I clearly don't like him. He's too tall, too dumb, too…_ He looked at her and smiled. She tried her best to resist but she gave up, she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his waist. _He's too cute and even tho he's a big moron he has a good heart. And those dimples, for God sacred!_ 'What were you thinking about when you wrote that?' she asked while her face was still pressed against his chest. She felt his fingers play with her hair and then he spoke 'I don't know. I felt like I was lying. I do care about Rachel, but I don't know if I want to be with her now. I… I'm not sure about how I feel about her right now, Santana. And I clearly don't know how to feel about you right now either'. She pulled back, looked at him, he was still smiling. She shut down her thoughts and rested her head on his chest again, holding him tight. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, holding her tighter. 'Thank you for trying to help me, even though I ruined it' he whispered on her ear, making her shiver. 'It's okay, you loser. Yell at you it's funnier than any quadratic function Johnston can come with'


	5. Hey, Batman

**Chapter 5: ****Hey, Batman.**

When Santana and Brittany walked into the choir room almost everyone was there. Looking straightly at her. Pissed. She could swear she heard Mercedes say something like 'She banged him, poor guy'. _I get more lucky in a month than you'll ever get in your entire life, sweetheart_, Santana thought and sat on her usual spot, next to Britt and Puck. Mr Schue was talking about some Glee assignment she didn't really care when Finn Hudson came into the classroom. Everyone got quiet. Rachel mumbled something. He looked at her and made his way through the room and go sit in the second row, next to Brittany. He pulled out a notebook and gave Santana a shy smile, she nodded and tried to listen to Mr Schuester indications. Unfortunately all that was on Santana's mind was the sweet yet awkward moment she spent with Finn earlier that day. _Por el amor de Dios, start thinking straight, Santana Maria! You don't need fucking Hallmark moments!_ 'So, we're going to do… a group assignment and let the luck decide' Mr Schue said. _We're going to what? What is this guy talking about? Ugh, I should really start listening to him and stop thinking about mine and Hudson's… issues._

'So, first group will be… Artie! Mercedes! Brittany! And…' _Please call my name, please say Santana, please please, please…_ 'Ssssss... Sam!' _Oh, crap. _Santana looked at Sam with a burning hate look_, I don't care about how dreamy your green eyes are, Evans. I hate you now_.

'Second group will be… Quinn! Tina! Rachel! And… Mike!' _Awesome, I'm not with Blondie McSlutty and Manhands, but... oh damn._

'That leave us… Puck, Finn, Santana and Kurt as the 3rd group!' _Great, so-fucking-great. I'm stuck with the hot Jewish juvenile delinquent, Alexander McQueen and Finn fucking Hudson. Great. GREAT._

'Meeting at my house, 7 PM, bring at least two songs you want to do. And The Thong Song isn't an option, Puckerman. Okay? Okay. See you guys around' Kurt said, leaving them there. 'He wants us to what?' Puck whispered on her ear with a concerned look. She knew that the whole idea of being in the same room as Kurt Hummel, his ex best friend plus his neighbour, lifetime girl best friend and former friend with benefits wasn't exactly Heaven to Noah Puckerman. She saw Finn walking to the door. 'Hey, pick me up at 6.30, don't be late or I'll chop your pair' she said bossy yet flirty to Puck, kissed him on his cheek goodbye and ran towards Finn.

'Hey, quarterback! Wait!' Santana said. Finn stopped and waited for her. 'Why the rush?' Santana asked. 'Uh, nothing, just… stuff to do' he replied, with a crooked smile on his face. 'Need a ride back home? It's drizzling outside' 'It's okay, I can call my mom' 'Sure, toddler. Did someone stole your favourite crayon today?' she teased. He laughed. 'Come on', she said, pulling him from his hoodie 'I'll drive you home'. 'Thanks Batman'. Santana chuckled 'Thanks, what?' Finn laughed. 'Batman. Batman's my favourite superhero and you've kinda saved me twice today. So, I'll start calling you Batman' Santana looked at him funny. 'Deal with it, Santana Lopez. I like you now… Uh, in a friendly way of course' he said, slightly blushing. _Batman… Gosh, he has the IQ of a lettuce. But he's somehow cute, _Santana thought making her way to her car.


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

'What's with you and our fearless leader, the quarterback?' 'I beg you pardon?' Santana said, looking at Puck with a _you gotta be kidding_ face. 'I heard Mercedes and Quinn talking and they said you drove Finn to his house today after Glee club. Is that true?' Santana huffed. 'Since when do you care about what Miss One-day-Cheerio and Tubbers, sorry, ex-Tubbers say about me? Or… wait…' she narrowed her eyes 'Are you going to tell me you're jealous of Finnocence?' she said with a smirk on her face. 'Never' he said, grabbing her by her waist. 'Give it a rest, Puck. I said no' 'Yet', he said and leaned down her bed while she was changing her clothes to go to the Hummel's house.

7.03 PM, Hummel residence. 'You're late' Kurt said dryly. 'It's always nice to see you too' Santana replied with a big fake smile on her face. 'It's that?... Noah, honey, come say hello!' Carole Hudson voice came from the Hummels living room. 'Mrs H! Long time without see you' Puck said while hugging Finn's mom 'Mr Hummel, hello, Noah Puckerman' Puck said, 'Finn's best friend since they were like… 4! And now look at them, all grown up!' Santana looked at Finn, uncomfortableness wrote all over his face. 'And this pretty young lady must be…' 'Santana Lopez, a pleasure ma'am' Santana said, trying to be as polite as possible. She wanted Finn's mom to like her, she didn't know why, but she did. 'Mr Hummel, sir'. A simple 'hey' was all that Puck and Santana got from Burt Hummel. _He's clearly not the most talkative man on Earth, got it_, Santana thought. 'Can we please, move on?' Kurt said 'This way, guys, let's leave Dad and Carole and get into our own businesses'.

'A house with two living rooms? Cool' Puck said, clearly amazed. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever, isn't technically another living room it's a _salle de sejour, _a…' Puck looked at him, confused. 'You know what? Nevermind' an annoyed Kurt replied.

'Hey Batman' Finn whispered on her ear. _Okay, seriously, people need to stop whispering in my ear, it's creepy_, Santana thought. 'Finnocence. Enjoying some family bonding time?' 'Something like that. It's basically my mom and Burt talking, Kurt whining and me… staring at them' 'Sounds like amounts of fun' 'I bet you're jealous' he said and smirked at Santana.

'I have exactly 30 minutes to do this because Sarah's home alone, so… I say Billy Joel's Uptown girl or Simon & Garfunkel's Mrs Robinson' Puck said. 'I've picked Rent, from the Broadway show and The Wicked Witch of the East from Wicked… for obvious reasons' he said, smirking and looking at Santana. 'Don't try me, Hummel. Maybe it's your house but I still can beat your ass down' 'Anyway, Finn? Any suggestions?' Kurt asked. 'I… uh…' 'You look like you're gonna throw up, dude' Puck said. Finn huffed, 'I picked Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones and Aerosmith's Crazy' he said, looking directly at the Latina's eyes. _Touche_, Santana thought. 'Lovely' a disgusted Kurt replied. 'So, that leave us… Santana?' 'I need your DVD player, Hummel. I brought THIS' she said, smiling, holding her Across the Universe DVD. 'She loves you, yeah' Puck said and high fived Santana. 'Wh-what?' Finn asked. 'The Beatles, smart ass. It's like San's favourite band of all times. Her mom used to sing us Beatles songs to sleep when we where kids. And if you tell anyone about that I'll kill you' he said, narrowing his eyes and lowering his voice. 'Yeah, yeah, let's leave childhood memories for later. This movie has some kickass songs we can use like All my loving, or Dear Prudence. Hey Jude, or my favourite All you need is love' Santana said. 'I'm with Lopez, I say Beatles. You pick the songs, I gotta go. San, you're going with me?' 'It's okay, you go, I'll call mom to come and pick me up' Santana replied to him. Puck kissed her goodbye. 'Goodbye beautiful. Bye you two' he said dryly to Finn and Kurt and made his way to the door. 'So, anyone wants something? We have exactly 133 minutes of Jim Sturgess and Evan Rachel Wood to enjoy' Kurt asked. 'Water's okay' Santana said. 'Anything eatable, I'm starving' Finn replied.

When Kurt went to the kitchen Finn came sit closer to Santana. 'Hey, Santana, I wanted to ask you…' 'What are you kids watching?' Carole Hudson asked, sneaking into the room, cutting her son's conversation with the Cheerio. 'Across the Universe' Santana replied. 'Wanna join us, Mrs Hudson?' 'Oh, please sweetheart, call me Carole' 'Sure' Santana said, smiling. Finn's mom was a nice lady, she doesn't seem to be judging at her and that made her feel good. _I can see from where Finn got his… kindness_, Santana thought.

'So, family movie night? Plus the one and only SLo?' Kurt asked. 'Yeah, something like that' Finn replied, smiling and wrapping his arm around Santana's shoulders. That made her shiver and feel incredibly uncomfortable. But when she saw Carole Hudson smiling at her son she knew everything was good.


	7. Girl, girl

**Chapter 7: Girl, girl. **

Santana yawned. 'I should call my mom to come pick me up' she said. 'Oh, don't you worry honey. Finn, baby, why you don't drive Santana home?' Carole suggested. 'Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll drive you home San' Santana smiled funny. After she said everyone goodnight she walked towards Finn to his car.

When they were on Finn's car Santana asked 'So… Now you call me San?' 'Yeah, what's wrong with that?' 'Oh, nothing. It's just one day I was scaring the shit outta you and now… now you call me San in front of your mom' Finn smiled. 'My mom liked you' 'She's cool, I liked her too. She's like you… but smart' Santana said, chuckling. 'Hey! I'm smart… sometimes' Finn said, laughing and poking her cheek. Santana laughed. Her laugh was adorable and she seemed honestly happy. Not like those times when she laughed but it was a sarcastic laugh. Finn could tell Santana Lopez was having a real good time. With him. And he couldn't help but smile.

'So, what you wanted to tell me earlier, Hudson?' 'Huh?' Finn asked. 'Before your mom and Mr Hummel came into the living room salle-something-in-french-whatever-room. You said you wanted to ask me something. What was that something? But let me tell you if you're asking for casual sex in the janitor's closet tomorrow at school my answer is no' she said. Finn felt his face turning from pale to bright red 'I, uh, nothing. I wanted to… I…' 'Everytime you get all nervous you seem like you're about to puke. Do I make you nervous, quarterback?' she said with a smirk. 'I, uh, you… well, sorta, kinda' 'That's what I thought' she said smiling to herself. _Does she fucks everyone's mind like this or she specially enjoys fucking up mine?, _Finn asked to himself. 'I… wanted to know if maybe, someday, if you're not busy with Cheerios practice, and school, and Glee club, and Brittany, and Puck, you want to hang out with me?' Finn asked, nervous. Santana stared at him and raised an eyebrow 'You want to hang out? With me? Why?' 'Do you always have to attack everyone with questions? Can't you see I start panicking when people ask me too many stuff?' Santana laughed. 'I want to be a lawyer someday, I'm practicing'. Finn sighed 'Okay… so Miss Someday to be Lawyer, would you go out with me?' He asked again. 'Maybe. Only if I want to', Santana replied. 'And you want to?' 'Not sure yet' she said and chuckled seeing Finn's confused look.

Finn started singing '_Is there anybody gone to listen to my story all about the girl who came to stay?_' Santana smiled. _Aaaahh, Beatles' "Girl". Good choice Hudson. Clearly not as good as the original and without the English accent, but definitely good_.

When they arrived to the Lopez household Finn walked her to the door.

'So, uhm, see you tomorrow at school?' Finn asked. 'Yeah, sure. Tomorrow, definitely. We have biology. First period. Yaaaay… not' 'Haha! Good. Hey… Santana?' 'Yeah?' 'Think about what I asked you earlier, please?' The Cheerio smiled 'Yeah, sure'. A 2 seconds hug and she got into the house and sighed loudly, closing her eyes.

Knock, knock, knock. _What the h…?_ Finn was still on the door. 'What else do you nee—' Santana didn't get to finish her line because Finn lips were crashing on hers, one hand on her back and the other on her waist, bringing her closer. He totally caught her off guard, he could tell that and he smiled to himself for that but he panicked a little after a split second she didn't react. He was thinking about to stop when he felt Santana's mouth melt against his. She crutched the fabric of his hoodie and pulled him even closer. It was a sweet kiss, without a hint of lust on it. It was soft yet hot and passionate. _And she still tastes like cotton candy, score, _Finn mentally high fived himself and wrapped his arms tightly to Santana's tiny frame.

He didn't want to let her go but she pushed back when she felt her phone vibrate on her jeans pocket. She didn't even look at him while she mumbled 'Sorry Hudson, I can't… I… goodnight', got into her house again and closed the door behind her. Santana's heart was racing, and, to be honest, she knew she could stay hours on her front door in Finn Hudson's arms. He made her feel… protected. Like she could bring all her walls down when he was around, but it was a very good reason to not to, a reason who was on the other side of the line of her incoming call. _Noah Gabriel Puckerman_.


	8. Paperballs

**Chapter 8: Paperballs.**

A paper ball woke him up for the second time this week. _What's wrong with people?_, Finn thought. Another paper ball. And another one. _What the actual f… Oh, it's Santana_. 'Read the paper' she whispered from her seat, 2 rows away from Finn's. He opened the paper ball. Nothing. This time a pen hit him, hard. 'WHAT?' he whispered at her. 'The first one, smartass' 'Oh' he muttered. A simple yes and a smiley face. 'Hey. Yes smiley face to what?' he said, he was clearly confused. Santana sighed. _Jesuschrist, he's dumb as a doorknob. You're doing great, Lopez. You are going from a delinquent to an overgrown toddler, Grandma Adriana must be proud_. 'Nevermind, I'll tell you later' 'Oh-kay' Finn said and winked at her. _Did he just wink at me?_

After the bell rang Finn went talk to Santana. 'Yes, smiley face to what?' 'Oh God, you're really dumb, y'know? And… okay, let's face it. Some people can find stupidity cute but I don't. It freaks me out. Sometimes I really want to slap you, Hudson' Finn's look made Santana soft her words a little, I mean… come on! No one can be too mean to Finn Hudson. That would be like kicking a lost blind puppy. 'Look, I'm used to deal with people like Azimio or Karofsky everyday, and they're clearly not a walk in the park. So, I'm sorry if sometimes I'm…' 'A bitch?' 'HEY!' Santana chuckled. 'But yeah, sorry if sometimes I'm a bitch to you, some habits die hard, you know?' 'And you've bullied me since we first met at kindergarten so… I think I can handle it for a while' 'Wow, thank you Mother Teresa, for being so good' 'Nah, no Mother Teresa. I'm more like Jesus' Finn replied and flashed his typical half smile. Santana laughed. 'Let's go to History… Jesus' 'Sure, Batman' and the two teenagers left the classroom making their way to the main hallway, laughing.

'By the way, it was yes to hang out with you someday' Santana said, without looking at him. 'Wow, really?' an uber excited Finn Hudson asked. 'Yeah, but chill kiddo. It's not Christmas or something' Finn leaned down and looked at her directly, they were so close that their noses were almost poking 'Has this something to do with what happened yesterday? You know, when I drove you home and… stuff?' Santana pushed him off slightly 'No, not at all' she said clearing up her throat and looking away, hiding her face which was turning bright pink 'It's just I discovered you're not ass annoying as I thought' Finn kissed on her cheek. 'What the fuck are you doing?' she said, jumping away. 'Don't, Hudson. Don't you dare', Santana huffed and made her way to the classroom.

Finn was about to get himself into the classroom when he felt Puck literally tackling him. 'What the fuck, man?' 'Don't even think about on hit on my girl. Santana is mine, Hudson. She's my woman. So, you better get lost and go hide under Berry's skirt' Puck said. Finn could tell he was pissed beyond reason but for some reason he didn't run away and replied 'Hey, listen, if I want to talk to Santana I'll do it. You can't stop me. You stole my girlfriend once, payback is a bitch, Puckerman'. Puck was about to break his face when he heard William Schuester behind them 'Everything okay, guys? 'Yeah, we're going to class now Mr Schuester' Finn said. _If you hurt her I'll hurt you, Hudson. No one fucks up with my Tink_, Puck thought and went away thru the hallway.


End file.
